Locked feelings
by Darkshadow95
Summary: This is a story about Gómez and Morticia but it is not another story about how they met or their happy life together. Nop, this is a story about what would have happen if Gómez had married Ophelia and what would have happened after. Forgive my English, I'm from Puerto Rico and writing in English is totally a challenge. Hope u like it xx and please review :)
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about Gómez and morticia but it is not another story about how they met or their happy life together. Nop, this is a story about what would have happen if Gómez had married Ophelia and what would have happened after. Forgive my English, I'm from Puerto Rico and writing in English is totally a challenge.

Alone in her room playing with her spider and her black cat, there was Morticia Frump. Her mother and sister had been gone to the old Addams Manor to celebrate the wedding between Morticia's older sister Ophelia and the young Addams' heir. Her mother didn't allow her to go because of her exams. As a matter of fact, she didn't want to go either, she didn't had any interest of meeting that man and spending time with her sister. She didn't like Ophelia at all, she was so bubbly, and uhh those horrible daisies in her head made Morticia sick, she was kind with her tough. Wearing that cheerful little black dress and with her hair on a ponytail she spent the whole day without taking care of what was happening in the next street.

Meanwhile, in the Addams manor, Gomez was feeling sick. Besides his bronchitis, he had to marry a girl he didn't love, even like or accept. Her face wasn't ugly but her gold hair, her pink dress, the daisies in her head, the way she laughs… Despite that he could have married that woman, nobody's perfect but he couldn't deal with that horrible obsession of throwing him like he was a doll or something. There she was, smiling while pulling out the petals of one daisy. He couldn't bear it, so he went out for a walk in the cemetery. He was thinking how hard he hated that woman and all the fun he would lose if he married that girl. He though in scape but no, he couldn't, her Mama had arranged the wedding and he had to fulfill her will. He was on the way home, to confront his fate, when he looked through a window and he saw a pretty young lady lying in her bed while playing with an adorable spider. His eyes started to shove tears and his bronchitis disappeared, he didn't know why, he only knew that it was the cutest thing he had ever saw in his life. He contemplated that beauty for a long time, but she didn't realize that someone was out, staring at her, only waiting for a smile or at least a look. Then, the bells from the churched rung, 8 times, so there was 8 o'clock and if he had gone out at 5 o'clock, he had been staring at her 3 hours! Wow it have passed like 3 minutes. Anyway his wedding was starting in almost an hour, he took a last look to the girl and he walked home. When he arrived, everyone was waiting for him, it lasted only 10 minutes for the wedding and he wasn't even wearing his suit! Mama dressed him in a few minutes and at 9.00 pm he was in the living room waiting for the bride. When she was walking down the stairs, Gomez felt a strong pain in his chest, and he checked that there was a mail opener in the table behind the priest. He thought about catch the knife and cut his veins, he rathered that instead of marrying that woman. But then he thought about the girl from the window and suddenly he decided that he wanted to live only with the hope of seeing her again.


	2. Chapter 2

The priest married them and when all the invited people were waiting for the just married kiss, Ophelia was getting closer and closer, their lips were only one inche apart when Gomez couldn't resist more and vomited all the food he had eaten that day. Ophelia instead or scream or be offended, kissed Gomez's cheek,winked and go upstairs waiting for Gomez to follow her. Then Gomez knew that Ophelia didn't have ''bad'' feeling, she was all kindness, happiness,love… He realized that he had just made a terrible mistake: He had just married a monster!

Ophelia was waiting for him upstairs and he was downstairs ''enjoying '' the party knowing that he would have to go up and fulfill their marriage duty. At 12 o'clock the part was over and Gomez had to screw her. It wasn't pleasant and he decided he would never do it again with that woman. But for Ophelia it was a delightful experience, she had loved it and she would try it again, not only for the pleasure, she decided that she wanted to have a baby.

At 1 am o'clock, Morticia was sleeping, but Mother Frump was still awake, she was so worried because in the weeding, Gomez seems to not love his beautiful daughter Ophelia and that he could ask for the divorce soon, then she had an idea. She would made a spell to keep Gomez and Ophelia togheter. She was listing all the things she need: Heart of rat, lizards,cooties and what else? Oh yes, eye of gorilla! The jar was so tall and when mother Frump was trying to catch it, it fell down, making a lot of noise. Morticia opened her eyes, inmediatly and walked down to see what was going on, her mother was casting spells and she loved it. She asked her mother to join her and she accepted. Morticia loved spells but she wasn't very good at it, almost all of her spells had had disastrous results.

She mainly had problems with the ingredients, they were all so similar. When her mother asked her for lye he accidentally gave her bleach and when mother Frump asked for eye of whale, mortician gave her eye of beluga, but they both didn't notice that and they continued with the spell. When they finished thinking that it would work, they retired to bed. That night Morticia had a weird dream: She was swimming in the swamp, there was a lovely thunderstorm and a very handsome man with a moustache was staring at her, she was only wearing a bikini, but she didn't feel shy or afraid of that man, she was very pleased and she smiled him, he was coming towards her, he was getting closer and closer, he seemed to open his lips to kiss her when…. – Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save, better lock it in your pocket taking this one to the grave…- the alarm ''Holy shit'' thought Morticia, she had High School Today. She took a shower and she wore a short laced black dress, after that she went downstairs to have breakfast. A delicious glass of dog's milk. Then her friend Mirta knocked the door, Morticia said goodbye to her mother and rode her friend's car. While they were driving to school, they saw the old Addams manor and Morticia thought about how her sister would be and what she would have been doing.

In the Addams manor, Ophelia woke up, she was alone in the bed, she walked like crazy searching him. After an exhaustive searching, she realize that he wasn't at home and she started to cry thinking that he had left her. She cried for hours and at 12 pm Gomez walked in, he said that he had been working the whole day but it wasn't true, he had only worked for 5 hours, the rest of the time he had been looking for that girl in black he had seen the day before, that girl, who without looking at him, had stolen his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Gomez didn't talk to his wife during the dinner and when she asked him to go upstairs and make love he just said: I'm tired Ophelia, he went to his bedroom, he lied on his bed and he fell asleep immediately. An hour later, Ophelia lied beside him and embraced him. Suddenly Gomez woke up and told Ophelia that it would be much better that they didn't share bedroom because he snored a lot. Ophelia was a little sad and disappointed but she accepted his decision and moved to another room, -well there would be more bed for me- she said while smiling. Always positive and optimistic. That made Gomez wanted to kill himself but then he thought again about that girl and threw that feelings out of his mind. It was amazing how a girl who had seen one day can make sense to his life. He fell asleep a second later.

Morticia returned from school so late, she had been hidden behind the terraces watching Tim. Tim Kelley was the captain of the school's football team. He was very good looking, tan skin, blue eyes, dark blonde her, wonderful body, and that smile… That smile could make Morticia do anything he asked smiling. She was in love with him since 7 grade but he hadn't even noticed her. Moreover he had girlfriend, Stacey the cheer captain and she had hated Morticia since the kindergarten when she brought her tarantula to school in the pet's day. Ally, her tarantula was so cheerful and she just wanted to play with Stacey and accidentally, Ally bite her in her nose and incredibly she started to cry and the teacher called a doctor immediately. Morticia was expelled for 2 weeks, that was so unfair, nobody called the doctor when Harold's puppy sucked her hand!

She was eating her dinner with her mum when she said that she had bought a surprise for her. Morticia was so impatient and then mother Frump walked in with present. She opened it and she saw an horrible dress, pink with flowers and flounces,- it's for the prom dear, she said smiling. Morticia was so disappointed but her mum had bought it with all of her best wishes so, despite the hideousness of the dress she smirked and promised her that she would wear it in the prom.


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of the night, Gomez woke up. He had just had a revealing dream with that young lady he had seen in the window the day he got married. He was so impatient for seeing her again so, without thinking about it, his legs started moving towards her house. He arrived there in a few minutes and he looked through the window and there she was, lied on her bed like a dead corpse, her pale skin shined with the moon light and made her even more beautiful. He stayed there, staring at her hoping she would open her eyes and look at him. Unfortunately, it didn't happen and Gomez had to return home when the sun was rising, afraid of someone could notice his presence and called the police.

Two months passed and the prom was around the corner. Morticia was so nervous, it would be her last prom, 'cause she would graduate from the hight school in almost a month, well if she would graduate, because she didn't have great marks, she failed English because of the ortography, How could Mrs. Johnson deny that Friend didn't look better without the r? Totally incomprehensible and that lack of taste could make her repeat grade. She was really good at French though. Well she was on the phone, talking to her friend Jocelyn about Tim.

Jocelyn: You should invite him to the prom, it your last chance Morticia.

Morticia: I don't dare doing it. What would happen if he said no? I would kill myself using his belt, tying it around my neck and hanging myself in the toilettes.

Jocelyn: Ahh Morticia, you're so spooky. Better don't say things like that while talking to him, he may be freaked out and never talk to you again. Now tomorrow, dress yourself beautiful, be brave and ask him.

Mortica: I'll try, thank you Joce and wish me luck.

She hanged the phone and started to prepare herself for the following day. She wanted to be the most beautiful girl on earth, or at least the most beautiful girl alive.

Gomez was playing with his trains he had spent the whole day working and he hadn't slept too much the night before. Since he went to see that girl sleeping that night, he would have been returning every night, it had turned into an habit. Then, someone knocked the door.

Ophelia: Hon it's me, Ophelia

Gomez: What do you want?

Ophelia: I have breaking news for you

Gomez: Come in – He wasn't very pleased of seeing her again but those news might be important.

Ophelia: Hon, I have something important to tell you

Gomez: Then talk Ophelia, I'm so stressed and I would love you to leave me alone playing with my trains.

Ophelia: Oh, you are so childish! But that must change because…

Gomez: Because what?

Ophelia: We are having a baby :)

Then all his walls came down, a baby. No, no, no it couldn't be true, he hadn't had sex since the wedding night. Oh that night he remembered like a bad dream had produced a baby. He didn't love that woman, but he had to treat her better because he was carrying his baby, blood of his blood. Even though that was like a slap on his face, he couldn't avoid feeling thrilled thinking about the possibility of having a little castilian running all over the house and he thought that marrying that woman wasn't as bad at all.

Gomez: That's nice, Ophelia! Come here.

He embraced her and she felt the happiest woman in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day Morticia was so nervous, he was going to ask Tim, her crush since 7 grade to going to the prom together. She had to dress perfect to take his breath. For the special occasion, she wore a black dress with very long skirt and long sleeves with spiders embroidery. It was her best dress, reserved only for funerals and special occasions, and that was one of them. Her hairdo was simple, she wore all the hair down excepting 2 locks she had held with an hairpin. She looked magnificent. After that she ate just an apple for breakfast and walked to school.

As she arrived, many people run away, she didn't know why, ''too much beauty for them'' She thought while walking to the biology class. When she arrived, the teacher, Mr. Franklin the teacher looked her in a very weird way. Morticia thought that he was dazzled by her beauty and she winked at him.

All her mates have noticed that and started gossiping. The teacher who was totally speechless said:

Mr. Franklin: Morticia Frump , this is not a costume party or a bachelor party. Your clothes are totally inappropriate.

Morticia: But Mrs. Franklin, those are the clothes I feel comfortable in, and don't you dare to deny that you do not like them.

She smiled and winked at him again. All her classmates started to laugh and her teacher totally astonished gave her a detention note.

After that weird lesson, in which she were punished for being beauty, she saw Tim sitting in a bench talking with his friends. She looked for Stacey and fortunately she wasn't there. She walked towards him and said:

Mortica: Tim, may I talk to you?

Tim: Mm ok , (whispering to his friends: Who is her?)

Friends(whispering to Tim): Don't you know her? She's the creepy one who freaks out the whole school. Her name is Morticia

Tim: What's going on?

Morticia: Do you have partner for the ball?

Tim (worried): Yes, sorry I'm going with my girlfriend Stacey

Morticia (disappointed): Oh, it's ok don't you worry, Bye

Tim: Bye M… Monica

Morticia: It's Morticia

Tim: Oh yes, Morticia

He returned with his friends, who were laughing and said: Does the killer invited you to the prom? Hahahahahaha

Morticia had listened that and screamed: I'm not a killer, not yet.

Everyone around her run away, even Tim and Morticia felt miserable, she spent the rest of the day alone in her room crying she had such a sad life, but au contraire, in the old Addams manor there was only happiness.

He was so thrilled about having a baby, it was his only preoccupation and little bit little, he stopped visiting that girl to dedicate that time to be with Ophelia, purchasing things for the kid, going to see the doctor or just thinking about names. He specially loved one for boy: Pugsley, it sounded dirty and weird and he loved that, for girl he wanted something simple and he had a wonderful idea: Calling the baby like the day she was born, but Ophelia didn't seem to agree. She preferred classical names like Richard or Charles and for girl something bright like Margaret to call her Daisy or Florence. That was the biggest problem in the Addams manor, which was totally full of hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Morticia had been so depressed since Tim rejected her. Two weeks passed and that day was the prom. She was feeling down but her mother obligated her to go, because she had promised to wear the gown her mother had purchased. More reasons to feel down: That dress was horrible, so cheery and that flounces and it was pink! it was short (almost half of her thigh was showed) though. But another problem came to her mind, she didn't have partner! Going alone was one of the most shameful things for a girl, and she had suffered a lot of humiliation when Tim and his friends made fun of her. She thought in all the possible candidates, sadly he only had 2: Her cousin Shy and her cousin Itt. She discarded Cousin Shy 'cause he only visited her on Halloween and it was June. She opted for calling Cousin Itt, he was so attractive and all the girls would envied her. He accepted and she started to get ready. Morticia was specially ugly that day, her eyes weren't red and a brown light appeared in her hair due to the sun, but her ugliness flowed perfect with the dress. She dressed up herself and looked her into de mirror, she looked horrible but nobody seemed to feel the same way. When she went upstairs her mother started to cry as saying: At least I check I have a beautiful daughter instead of a corpse! Morticia didn't understand her mother but unusually on her, she let her mother kiss her cheek. Someone knocked the door and Hester Frump opened it. There he was, so handsome and virile, with that perfect hair and his glasses from the latest collection from Chanel. She was so pride of his partner and she knew it would be a wonderful night. Cousin Itt was so thoughtful and he rented a limousine. When they arrived to the prom, every person alive looked at them, she smiled very proud, after all they had good taste in men. Even Tim looked at them smiling, and that embarrassed Morticia, who went to greet her friends and their partners. Cousin Itt started an interesting conversation about morphemes with Annie, Morticia's teacher. She was having fun with her friends when someone pounded her back, it was Tim:

Tim: Hi Morticia, you look gorgeous, Do you want to dance?

She looked at cousin Itt waiting for his permission and when he noded, Morticia said: No Tim, if u step on me, I could kill you. Then she smirked and Tim was totally fascinated by the 1000 faces girl.

Tim: I'm so sorry Morticia, I didn't know what was I thinking when I rejected you, 'cause no one sane could reject the most beautiful girl in the whole school.

Morticia: I like insane people, let's dance.

He held her hand very tightly, took her to the middle of the dance floor and they started to dance. They were such good dancers and little bit little everyone stopped dancing to look at them. They were having a lot of fun and they were getting closer, and despite his girlfriend was looking at them, obviously angry, he tried to kiss her on her lips, but he couldn't because Stacey run towards them and slapped Morticia while saying: She had bewitched him to fall in love with her, she's a witch and then she threw a glass of punch on Morticia's face. Cousin Itt who had watched all the scene hit Stacey to stand up for Morticia and they left the ball. When they was leaving it, she looked at Tim, and as she showed Tim talking to Stacey, she started to cry. But she didn't know that Tim was arguing with Stacey and breaking up with her because he was falling for Morticia, despite that weird dog she had brought with her. He didn't mind Stacey's pleases and he ran towards his beloved Morticia. He reached her, and without saying any word he kissed her. Morticia was very surprised and kissed him too. It wasn't like she expected her first kiss to be, she thought it should had been magical, special but she didn't feel that, that was just kind of weird, but nice after all,'' That may be love'' she thought and continued kissing him for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Five months later, Ophelia was almost ready to give birth to a child of joy and she couldn't be more excited. Beside Gomez was a proper husband right now and she couldn't feel nothing but his happiness and love for her. Gomez had another point of view, Okay, She was looking forward to be father but her relationship with Ophelia was stuck. He behaves like a good husband, taking care of his wife and trying to make her happy but he still felt he needed something else, that he deserved something else.

On the other hand, Morticia was quite happy, she had a nice relationship with Tim and they were the kings of the high school. No girl could deny she envied Morticia but it wasn't a path of dead roses. Tim was kinda weird sometimes forcing her to attend to picnics at (ugh) the park and he was obsessed in buying roses for her everyday, which means she had to cut the flower everyday to have such a beautiful tails and I took it time. Morticia's marks started to be lower and lower and her mother was so worried that she was looking for a private teacher for her.

The big day arrives, It was a stormy night with a strong wind and thunders, a perfect night for an Addams to be born. Besides all their family was there, from cousin Melancholia to cousin Crimp. Even Ophelia's mother was there and when the big moment arrive, she took Ophelia to a room with cousin Itt to help her. Gomez wanted to come in but mother Frump rejected. The time out there was so long to Gomez who didn't stop looking to the clock when suddenly someone knocked the door. Lurch , the butler open and there was that beautiful lady who made Gomez fell in love for the first time his wedding day when he saw her at the window. Gomez was in shock, he stared at her for minutes and went totally pale when she approached him to apologize:

Morticia: Sorry I'm late, Im Morticia, Ophelia's sister I think we hadn't met each other.

Gomez: Hi I'm Gomez Addams. A pleasure to meet you.

Morticia: Enchanté.

When he heard that. Something burnt inside him and made him started to kiss her arm like crazy without thinking even though she felt so uncomfortable and the whole room what staring at them. Morticia put her arm aside so embarrassed and went to have a drink to the kitchen and Gomez was decided to follow her when mother Frump came out with the baby.

Mother Frump: It's a boy! He will be called Edward, Welcome the new Addams!

Baby Edward was so small, Blonde hair, black eyes, and a puppy smile. He wasn't beautiful or even cute but he was his son and he would love her until the world ends. Subconscious he started to think how would it have been if Morticia was the mother of his son. So much beautiful, no doubt. He was immersed in his own thoughts when Mother Frump came to him.

Mother Frump: My dear son in law! How do you do?

Gomez: How do you do,Mrs. Frump ?

Mother Frump: Oh call me Hester! Congratulations Gomez, he's such a strong boy!

Gomez: Thank you Hester! And thank you for helping Ophelia!

Hester: You have nothing to thank me. She's my daughter after all. By the way do you know Ophelia has a younger sister?

Gomez: I do, Hester. We have just met today.

Hester: Fantastic! Do you know she's such a mess in mathematics and science? I would really appreciate if you could give her private lessons, the poor girl is going to fail and she could never go to college. I will pay you, of course.

Gomez: Nonsense! We're family you don't have to pay me. I will do it delightfully.

Hester: Thank you Gomez. See you Tomorrow at 3pm?

Gomez: Perfect, I will see you then.

Hester: Good bye Gomez, and take care of my grand son!


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Gomez woke up so early after a hard night with baby Edward crying all the time. Ophelia was laid beside him, exhausted, peacefully resting after that hard night. Gomez went to see his baby to his crib, Where he was strangling that horrible doll Ophelia insisted to give him. The room was full of presents for Edward. Some of them cool, some of them not so cool. There was one which attracted Gomez attention, a XVII century butcher knife from Jean Grenier which still had blood rests. He couldn't do anything but smile, It was the present every child would love to have. Intrigued he approached the knife to check if indeed it was from Morticia, as he expected. He was right, it was from Morticia, How on earth can she be so perfect?- He thought as he went down the stairs to check his business.

Morticia got home so late, as Tim insisted her to watch his training. It was pretty fun but Morticia felt she was wasting his life watching football matches and going to parties every day. If she didn't study she woudn't pass the exams and never go to college to become a forensic surgeon. When she got home her mother inmediatly screamed from the kitchen.

Mother Frump: Morticia Frump! Child of God! Where have you been? Come here and apologize right now to your new private teacher.

When she came into the kitchen she was really surprised. There he was, the handsome devil she met yesterday who kissed his arm , that hair, that moustache, that maniac eyes, he could have make her done whatever he wanted, No, wait! He's her sister's husband! Morticia opted to be as cold as usual not to show her feelings.

Morticia: Hello. How do you do?

Gomez: How do you do, Morticia?

Morticia: Do not call me Morticia. Miss Frump is more appropriate.

Mother Frump: I will leave you alone to catch it up with her subjets.

Gomez: Okay, Morticia, show me where are you stuck?

Morticia: Miss Frump, I'm sure its easy to remember due to is you'r wife's maiden name.

Gomez: You know it's not so easy as you and her have nothing in common, you're like from two different planets.

Morticia: What do you mean, Mrs Addams?

Gomez: Call me Gomez, like you did yesterday, I don't like breathtaking beauties calling me in such a formal way, you know, I want to keep you close, my dear.

Then he winked and all her walls came down, but she couldn't be so weak, she still remembered he was her sister's husband, so she recovered soon and started doing  
their job: Improve her marks.

The days passed by, so short for Morticia, who couldn't believe there was only one week for the final exams. She has improved a lot due to Gomez private lessons and she felt really confident to pass all the exams and finally graduate from the high school, but her relationship with Tim wasn't in its finest moment. He was always complaining about her extra hour with her teacher that didn't let them enough time to be togheter, he also was complaining about Morticia's decision: Not having sex until the right moment, and her stupid dreams about being a forensic surgeon, no, no, no, no, she was a women and she had to stay at home taking care of their children.

Meanwhile Gomez was quite fine at home, his child was his source of joy, but the best moment of his day was when she visited Morticia to give her private lessons. At the beginning she was so cold but now they were like friends even though he loved her and he thought she felt the same way. But they both were engaged, he had a wife and she had a boyfriend so unless they killed them all (tempting but no) they couldn't be together, He was also very proud of her inprovements and he noticed she wasn't silly, she just was under a lot of pressure.

One week later, They were studying harder than usual, even thought they both knew she was going to pass, when someone threw stones to her window, it was tim, who insisted to see her to wish her luck for tomorrow. She asked Gomez for 10 minutes and even he was so jealous finally let her go. She got home half an hour later, in a serious mood but kinda drunk. When she saw Gomez, she started to kiss him passionately and although he rejected first because he was such a good man, he couldn't resist to make his dreams come true and kissed her passionately too. One thing drove to another one and they eventually had sex, because for Morticia it wasn't just the right moment it was just the right guy as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Gomez wake up at 6 am, extremely aroused. He had just had an erotic dream about Morticia. Oh God! How much lust he felt for her! Looked around but he didn't even see Ophelia who was sleeping with little Edward because he was ill. That little baby was sick all the time, what a weak kid he had! But he was Ophelia's son too, after all. A short trip to Salem could help, he thought, and then he went straight downstairs to play with his trains. At 8 am the clock sounded and Morticia came directly to his mind: She was starting the exam right now. He wished her all the best, although she never came after she took that break. He was sure she was okay; she wasn't that kind of woman who gets in troubles all the time. Nah, indeed she was such a troublemaker from his point of view but she could solve her problems by her own. That was one of the things he loved more about her, among of many others. She was special and only the lightest though that something could had happened to her made him like he wanted to kill himself, so he decided he would drive to her school in the way of supermarket (where Ophelia had sent him to buy diapers due to Lurch's well-deserved vacations) and check if she was alright.

When he arrived to her high school, no kid was out there, it was too early, so he decided to park in the shade of a tree in order to wait for her. Ten minutes passed like hours and finally they come out, but Morticia didn't until ten minutes later, she was holding hands with a boy. Gomez felt the pain of jealously immediately and even though he wanted to punch his face if he ever dared to touch his Morticia, he waited. As they were coming out to the high school, the man who was with her make her stop and all their friends continued their way. He knelt and showed her an engagement ring. Gomez felt immediately a huge pain in his chest, the most painful he had ever felt and it almost brought him to tears. He drove nowhere so far faster than the speed limit. Suddenly he saw a bridge in the distance, started to drive faster, ready to crash and die, 'cause if she was from another man he didn't have a reason for living. As he was approaching to the bridge, many moments came to his mind: His first cigarette, his first deathstalker at the age of two, the day he was expelled from de kindergarten because he burnt the whole class, the day he burst his first train,…, the day he saw Morticia for the first time, the day he dreamed about her, the day he meet her for the first time and when his son was born. His son was the only reason that made him stop the car. He was just a baby and he needed him, Gomez didn't want him to grow up without a father, just with such a crazy mother, so he drove back home and suddenly he had an idea: They would go to live to Salem for a while, where little Edward could grow up with good health and also where he could be far away from her love life in order to forget about her, it wasn't written in the stars, they weren't born to be together and he had to accept that and let her be happy.

When Morticia finished the exam he went out to the corridor hardly breathing and almost sweating, the exam was so so, she wasn't sure if she would pass and that was torturing her. She knew all the things she should but thinking of Gomez made her forget all she knew. Damn it! He is your sister's husband, you cannot love him- She told herself when suddenly someone hugged her in her back kissing her neck, she turned back secretly expecting it was Gomez but of course it wasn't , it was Tim who comforted her and gave her all his best wishes, that made Morticia felt better and kissed him back trying to forget about Gomez. They meet their friends and came with them outside, he instinctively held her hand and she kept it. When they were out, Tim asked her to stop, and he knelt, she thought he had to lace his trainers or something, but instead of that, he took a small box out of his pocket, open it and with a bright ring asked her to be his wife. Morticia went pale again, but smiled softly and said: I gotta think about it, talk later. And then she walked home, thinking about what had just happened, okay it was sure she couldn't have nothing with Gomez right now but she hadn't had to marry a man she wasn't sure she loved, and maybe one day Gomez would realize they have something special , end with Ophelia and be with her forever. When she got home she laid down and took a little nap. She woke up at 4pm, Shit! Gomez must be waiting me downstairs, I am such an idiot for making him wait for me!-She thought as she was running downstairs. There was nobody but her mother.

Morticia: Mother, Didn't I have private lessons with Gomez today?

Mother Frump: Yes, you did, Morticia, but your sister just called to tell me she and Gomez were moving to Salem due to little Edward's health. Isn't it fantastic?

Morticia: Yes, mother, Wish them all the best.

She went upstairs so slowly, trying to process what she had heard. It was like a stone hitting his face and suddenly she though the world would end, there wouldn't be more hope, but she had to talk to him for the last time, she had to. So she came down again and asked her mom.

Morticia: Mother, Do you know if they are still here? I want to say goodbye personally.

Mother Frump: I don't think so, Morticia, Ophelia said Gomez was so hurried, like running away from something.

That make Morticia angry as hell, the pity she had turned into ire. She would kill him right now, playing with her like she was a doll and she run to the house in order to slap him, stab him or whatever could make him suffer as she was. But when she got there, screaming like crazy she found an empty house, and so was her heart, broken and empty. She cried for a while when she saw Tim, run towards him and said to him she accepted to be his wife. She wouldn't want to die alone, and Tim seemed the only boy that could love her. She would learn to, she told herself but she couldn't be more wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

THREE YEARS LATER

Gomez & Family returned home. Little Edward was a 4 at that time and he was a little devil. Like father like son and Gomez couldn't be prouder of him, all those time at Salem worth it. His marriage with Ophelia was better than in the previous years, they respected each other and although he would never love her he assumed that he had to be with her. On the first days he was in Salem thought a lot about Morticia, he even though about writing her a letter but then he reminded himself she was with another man and the only thing that letter could do would be incommode her.

As he was approaching to his old house his heart was falling into pieces and Morticia returned to his mind but not as a love interest but as a lovely memory. Reminding those days trying to teach her while looking each other in the eyes, that smiles she gave to him… But it was no use crying over spilt milk.

The gate opened by itself as usual and when he knocked at the door Lurch opened and Gomez hugged him, then he saw Mama greeting them and he was overjoyed. That couldn't be a warmest welcome and he realized that was true: There was no place like home.

Morticia couldn't sleep that night. Since he knew Gomez was returning she was so nervous and worried. She still hated him but she was afraid of what will his returning cause. She had responsibilities now, she couldn't run away like she would had done if he had asked her. No, now she has a husband to take care and a beautiful baby girl who was all for her. Annie was almost a year old and both Morticia and Tim were so proud of them. She had changed a lot since Gomez left, her usually black dresses were now blue and yellow, she changed her holidays in the swamps for a holidays in the lake, and the time she used to spend playing with her cobra was now used to go to barbecues , she was a housekeeper even though she passed the exam 'cause she decided to give all her time to Tim as a devoted wife should did. She was the kind of girl she would had hated years before. Immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice the phone was ringing so Tim picked it up.

Tim: Honey, It was Ophelia, your sister, she has just invited us for dinner.

Morticia, worried: And what did you say?

Tim: Of course I said yes, it will be nice to reunite with time after those years. Don't you think? So get yourself pretty and call a babysitter for Annie. Gotta work, see you later honey.

Morticia felt ruined, the only thing she wanted was to cry, so she did. After she realized she meant nothing to him, so she would pretended she cared less. She felt strong enough to face up to wathever would happen that night.


End file.
